Guerdor Plague
by Fanficer Lore
Summary: After a night of saving a girl from some demons, Buffy wakes up the following morning and feels very ill. The Scooby Gang must search for the cure before Buffy's time is up.


Guerdor Plague  
Hair Style: Season 3.  
Setting: Season 6 of BtVS. Season 3 of Angel.  
- Sunnydale   
Summary: After a night of saving a girl from some demons, Buffy wakes up the following morning and feels very ill. The Scooby Gang must search for the cure before Buffy's time is up.   
~*~ Note ~*~ everything that happened in season 5 did except Joyce is still alive.   
~ Note ~  
As in Season six Giles owned the Magick and then gave it to Anya to run. Giles is now a professor at the Sunnydale University. In his classroom, there is another smaller room where he keeps his books of references for the Slayer. After Angel found out that Buffy was alive he came to his senses and decided that he and Buffy should be together. He moved Angel Investigations to his old Mansion on Crawford St, but of course not without consulting Wesley who was the boss after all. With little thought Wesley decided Angel should be the boss again. Gunn and Fred also made the move with Angel knowing their place was at AI. Cordelia stayed behind for a short while to take some more shots at succeeding as an actress. Later she joined her friends back at SD. She and Fred registered at the college and have most of their classes with the rest of the Scooby Gang. Angel did some fixing up in the mansion to make it more...human friendly, like say mirrors and windows in their rooms. Buffy and Angel have been dating again for almost a year. Angel gave her another claddagh ring.   
  
Buffy was wearing a lavender boat neck cashmere sweater with black jeans and her usual patrol boots. Her hair was down and she had a pretty purple headband on.   
Buffy flashed her eyelashes at Angel. "Can I please stay over? I like it here."  
Angel smiled touching the cashmere fabric that covered her arms. "No, love. You have to go home. You know how much I want you to stay, but you have school tomorrow and it's getting late. You shouldn't leave Dawn alone."  
"I could call and tell her I'm staying here tonight. She won't mind I promise." She grinned.  
"No, Sweetheart. You're going to sleep in your own bed tonight." He smiled, twirling her hair with his right hand. "Goodnight."  
Buffy gave him her best pout and said, "You win." She opened the door. "Night, I love you."  
"I love you too." He said and she shut the door behind her.  
  
It was pretty windy now and her hair was getting all messed up. She didn't exactly feel like walking home. Of course Angel would probably be willing to carry her home, but then when they get to her house, it would just be even harder to say goodnight. She missed him already. She's almost home. She can picture herself slipping into her warm, cozy comforter, falling into a deep sleep and then dreaming. . Her thoughts were disrupted by a mind-numbing scream. Buffy took off in the direction of the plea for help. She quickly rounded one corner and saw five big, black, scaly demons with yellow eyes, surrounding a thin, short woman. Her brown eyes were red from tears of fright. "Hey, morons! Let her go!" Buffy shouted at all five. Two ran away the minute she came up to them. The other three turned leaving the girl unguarded. "Run!" Buffy yelled at the girl.   
Demon number one kicked Buffy, pushing her backwards into a fence. She grimaced and quickly recovered. She charged at demon one and two kicking them both in the groin. They slouched over on impact. Demon number three... kicked Buffy hard in the stomach making her topple over. She coughed and slowly stood up. Demon number one said, "Itta ik! ak ak ik atoon ik irk bilk gaza." [Translation: Slayer! This won't end the way you want it.] Demon number two punched Buffy in the face as she got up. Her head turned with the punch and then back at the demon. Quickly she kicked demon number three sending it flying. Then she punched demon number two. She sent a fist flying toward demon number one, but he dodged it. It jumped up into the sky, flipped behind Buffy. She gasped, turned around. The demon punched her hard on the face. She shouted, "Ah!" Instantly after the punch he picked her up and threw to the ground. Right by demon number two's feet. Demon number two threw her back at demon number one who kicked her while she was down. Demon number one and two held her while demon number three touched Buffy on the back of her neck. He chanted some words, there was a small flash of light from it's eyes.   
They left the slayer there, hanging between sleep and consciousness. Slowly she gathered what was left of her strength. Somehow she just barely made it back home. "Willow..." She began her speech slurring a little, "Can you do me a favor?"  
"Sure." Concerned, Willow asked, "What happened? You don't sound too good."  
"Um... I'm... It's still a little groggy. My memory is a little groggy Will. Could you uh, look up anything on big, black scaly demons with yellow eyes? I was attacked by three of them tonight. They were pretty strong. A few ran away. At the end of the fight they um... the one demon... there was a flash of light and then everything went black."  
"Ok. We'll do some research with Giles."  
"I need some sleep. Thanks Willow."  
"Sleep well, Buffy."  
  
The next morning Buffy woke up feeling extremely weak. She could barely move and she felt like she had a fever. She tried to call her mom for the phone so she can call Willow, but she could barely speak. She tried to raise the volume of her voice, seized to succeed. It hurt to even try. So she went back to sleep knowing that Joyce would come upstairs to wake her up since she will be late for school. She entered Buffy's room. Joyce gasped, "Buffy you're so pale! You're staying home today."   
In a very whispered volume she said, "Yeah. I feel really sick. Call Willow and tell her I'm not going to school. Oh and give me the phone when you're done?"   
"Sure honey." Joyce responded hurrying downstairs. She called Willow and brought the phone back to Buffy.   
She very slowly dialed Angel's number. "Hello?" Angel answered.   
Barely audible she said, "Angel.."   
"Hello?" He asks again.   
As loud as she could, "Angel..." Her throat was killing her.  
"Who is this?"   
"Angel, it's Buffy."   
"Buffy, what's wrong are you ok?" He asked full with concern.  
"I'm sick and I was.... hoping that you could come over tonight and keep me company."   
"Of course. I'll be there as soon as the sun sets. Get some rest."   
  
In the middle of the day Willow, Oz, Xander and Cordelia went to Giles' classroom for a little bit of regular demon chat. Giles looked at Willow's serious face. He was categorizing some new books he received.  
Willow smiled, "Hey Giles."  
"Hello"  
"Hey G-Man."  
"Xander I told you not to call me that."  
"Sorry." Xander sat down.  
He turned around, "I was just putting away some... where's Buffy?"  
Willow's and Xander's face turned glum.  
"The Buffster isn't here today." Xander said. "Our poor little slayer isn't feeling too well."  
"Yeah... yesterday after she patrolled she called me. She didn't sound too good. Then this morning Joyce called and said that she's sick."  
"Think maybe some demon got Buffy sick?" Oz added.  
Giles said, "It is possible, but if we are to see if she is sick because of a demon.... we'll need to find out what demon it was. Did she say what the demon looked like?"  
"Demons." she corrected. "She said that three demons attacked her. They were big, had yellow eyes, scaly black skin. That's all she told me. And she said that her memory was a little groggy. So they must have done something to her."  
"Yes we should begin researching right away." Giles put a small, but fat dusty book on the table. "Try that one for starters. It's got an index of all kinds of demons with mystical powers." He handed Xander a slightly thinner book that was also wider. "You look through that. It's mostly got information about demon... gangs.. organizations."  
"Oz... um...look through spell books with cures."  
  
} 20 minutes later {  
Xander shut the book. "Nada. Zero. Nothing in this book."  
Willow continued looking through the book, "So far nothing for me either."   
"Oz?" Giles looked at his interest in a dusty red book. "Have you found something?"  
"I...'m not sure. There's just a whole bunch of stuff about a demon's causing memory loss after their attack and demon plague. It's really, not clear. And there's a picture, but it's also not clear."  
"Let me see." Giles slowly took the book out of Oz's hands. "This... is not clear."  
"Picture's smudged and some a piece of the text is torn out." Oz concluded.  
  
} Bell rang {  
  
Willow sighed, shutting the book. "We gotta go to class. Giles leave this book here. I'll come back later to do more research."  
"That's a good idea." Giles nodded.  
  
} Sunset {  
  
Joyce quietly said to Angel, "She's upstairs. She might be sleeping."  
"Thanks."  
Angel quickly walked up to Buffy's room. She was facing the window side. He gently sat next to her, waking her from slumber. Just barely above a whisper she said, "Angel."  
"Hey. How are you feeling?" He stroked her head, running his fingers through her hair. She shivered.  
"Not good."  
"Are you in pain?" He kissed her forehead. "You're burning up." He frowned.  
"Yeah. I'm ... aching all over."  
Angel gently moved his hand around the backof her neck messaging her. "Does that feel better?"   
"It feels sort of nice, but it's not making the pain go away." She sighed.  
He continued rubbing her back under the shirt (from the collar end.) A little below Angel felt a bump and He turned her slightly on her stomach. He pulled the collar down a bit to look at the symbol. It was kite-like. Within the 'kite' there was a cross and under the arms of the cross, were two circles. He pressed on it a little with his thumb by accident making Buffy tremble. In a calm soothing voice he said, "Sorry." He thought for a moment. "Buffy, were you attacked last night on your way home?"  
"There... were these demons surrounding a girl. I rescued her and then the demons... we fought. And..." She sighed. "I just remember... what they look like and light. And then I woke up on the ground."  
"Ok." He kissed her on the lips. "I'm going to see Giles to do some research."  
"No! Please... just stay with me?" She was trembling.  
"I'll stay.... but when you fall asleep I'm going to the library. Ok?"  
"Ok. Angel?"  
"Yeah." He continued stroking her hair.  
"What's on my neck?"  
"A symbol. I -- I think that you're sick because of whatever those demons did. What'd they look like." He spoke in a soft, soothing voice.  
"Willow knows. Giles and the others are probably on it right now." She closed her eyes for a second and sighed. "Angel, lie down next to me please."   
"Sure, love." He got behind her and rapped his arm around her. "Rest."  
  
Willow shut the book, "Nothing. No scaly, big, yellow eyed demons in this book. Any luck Giles...?"  
"None."  
Xander and Oz walked into the library with Angel. "Hey everybody, look what the night dragged in." Xander said. "Tell them what ya told Oz & me."  
Angel now standing by Giles said, "There's a symbol on the back of Buffy's neck. I think whatever attacked Buffy is what made her sick. I don't think she's got a natural illness. Willow, she said you know what the demons looked like?"  
"Yeah." she told him what Buffy said. "How is she?"  
"Not good. She's extremely pale. Her whole body is aching. You guys haven't found anything?"  
"Nothing."  
Cordelia walked in. "Where's Buffy? Some ugly scaly demon tried to attack me. Luckily I was in my car or else that thing would have killed me. I think Buffy should get out there and hunt it."  
"Buffy's ill." Giles said simply. "And possibly the demon that attacked you is what made her sick."  
"Cordy, where did the demon attack you?" Angel asked.  
"Near the park."  
"I'll patrol. Cordy come with me." They headed towards door.  
"Angel, the symbol what did it look like?" Giles asked Angel, making him dash to the table.  
He quickly drew the symbol and left. Giles took out some more books that were all on demon myths and symbols. They began researching with the little more information that they were given. Giles turned to look at Willow. "This symbol may help us determine what the demon is and the cure for Buffy is. Oz, keep looking for information on these demons. Willow, the cure. Maybe you should look for the symbol in the book."  
* * *  
It was 11:20 pm. Angel and Cordy had been patrolling since 9 o'clock. They didn't find anything. The first placed they checked was where Cordelia had been almost attacked by the demon. They patrolled the not so busy streets of Sunnydale and then the graveyards. Nothing. No traces of demons they didn't know the names of. They actually didn't even have a 90 % clear idea of what this demon looked like. Buffy gave a sort of good description of the thing, but not having a visual didn't help much. They gave ten more minutes of their time to searching and then decided to call it quits for the night, or till they had something more to work with. Angel dropped Cordelia off at the college.  
He quietly entered Buffy's house, locking the door behind him. He found Dawn asleep on the couch with the cartoons on. He smiled at that, the innocence of the girl. His imagination jumped to Buffy, him and Dawn sitting on the couch, leaning on each other's shoulders watching a movie or cartoons as family. No worries in the world. No time to get sidetracked though. Careful not to wake Dawn, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to bed.  
Angel slipped under the covers next to Buffy. He stared at her sleeping form. She looked like she was freezing. He put his arms around her and started rubbing gently. She was sweating a little. She still has the fever, he thought frowning. Buffy let out a fitful sigh. She opened her eyes, slowly lifting her head up to look at Angel. "Hey, how are you feeling sweetheart?" he asked in a soft, soothing voice.   
She smiled. His voice was always soft, quiet... and soothing. Sometimes she thought it was hypnotizing. Even if she was feeling like crap he could make her somewhat happy. He could always make her smile. God I love him, she thought.  
She spoke in barely a whisper, "Not better." she took a breath. "That's for sure."  
"We're working on it. Actually Willow, Oz, Giles and Xander are working on it. Cordy and I just patrolled the streets looking for the demons. No luck unfortunately. We'll find something. I promise."  
"I know you will." She said weakly. "So they still haven't figured out what these demons are called?" She coughed.  
"Shh. Don't talk. Just relax and close your eyes." He kissed her forehead. "No they haven't. When Cordy and I were going through the graveyards, we didn't find the demons or at least none that fit your description."   
"Are they even close to finding a cure?" Buffy asked miserably.  
Angel thought for a minute. He sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry."  
"Oh." She frowned.  
"Hey." He rested his palm on her cheek. "Don't worry. You're going to get well."  
Buffy deserately wanted to change the subject for a bit. "Were you here all day?"  
"Of course, I love you. I couldn't leave you side." He thought for a second. "There's also that whole issue I have with sunlight. You know how sensitive I am to the sun." He grinned. "But hey, why do I need to be in the sunlight when I have you."  
Buffy grinned for just a minute and then Angel said, "I'm glad I was able to make you smile for at least a minute." He paused. "Are you ok? Do you need anything? Water? Soup?"  
"No, it's just... I was thinking." Angel stared at her waiting for her to continue. "I hope they find something soon, 'cause this is only getting worse."  
Angel frowned. "Is anything else wrong with you?"   
Angel's eyes showed more concern on the face Buffy was making. She grimaced. Quickly she sat up, turned to the side of the bed and vomited a few times. "Well, that." She wiped her mouth.   
"Have you been vomiting earlier today?"  
"Nope." She sighed. "Now I feel worse. I feel so nauseous."   
He kissed her forehead. "It's hot." He tightened his hold on her.   
Angel smiled. "Are you sure you don't need anything?"  
"No I'm ok. Thanks. I just need a lot of sleep."  
Angel pressed on, "You really should eat something. Even the smallest thing would be ok. Buffy, you have to eat. It'll give you some more energy. Please."  
"I just feel like if I eat anything, I'll throw up again and I don't want to. It's not pleasant."  
"I know. Love. But please?" He gently rubbed her back.  
She gave in. "Fine. But not a lot."  
"Ok. I'm just gonna see if Dawn needs anything and I'll be right back." Angel smiled.  
Angel came back with food. "Thanks." Buffy said.  
....  
* * *  
Cordelia the former high school cheerleader, now warrior in training walked into the college library where the Scooby Gang was still hard at work with their faces stuck in dusty books. She walked in noting how quiet it was.  
"Hey. Any luck yet?" Cordy yawned.  
"Nah. Willow's on the net looking for anything on what the symbol might be." Xander said.  
"I'll help with finding stuff about the symbol. Let me see?" Cordelia said walking to Willow.  
Willow gave Cordy the piece of paper. "All the books on the left side of the table are the ones we looked through and--"  
"Couldn't find anything. Right. Willow have you tried the site 10 Most Deadly Denomic Plagues and 10DenomicPlagues.com" Cordy suggested. When Xander looked at her strangly she added, "When you work with a vampire and need to find out demon stuff and don't want to keep your face stuffed in books all the time, you need to know where to look."  
"Guess you guys were busy." Xander commented, not getting a reply.  
Research resumed.  
After tedious hours of searching through musty old books Giles shouted, "I found it!"   
Cordelia asked, "Found what?"  
"The demon!" He sighed, taking off his glasses and wiping them; put them back on. "It appears according to these texts in this book our demons are Guerdors. They have owers over the physical health of humans and animals. They work in groups. They're supposidly very intelligent. Usually there is no motive in their killings. In the next chapter, it says that there are myths dating back to the 18 Century that when a person was deathly ill it was believed to be the evil work of the Guerdor. 'The red eyed beast that shoots lightning.' I'm assuming that lightning causes the symbol? And with that giving it's victim the disease."  
Xander added, "Willow didn't Buffy say to you that the demon put its hand on her back and she saw like lightning or something?"  
"Yeah! So then that demon made her sick using that light from him... like maybe it was magic."  
"So then we're looking possibly for a spell." Cordelia added helpfully from the computer chair.  
"Well that should help me out a great deal. I'll find the cure in no time at all." Willow said brightly.  
"I hope 'no time at all' means like 5 minutes at the most, 'cause Buffy doesn't have a minute to spare. She's really pale. Whiter then Willow. She's all sweaty and coughing... It's horrible." Cordy frowned.  
"I'll check that site you suggested." Willow said.  
  
Ten minutes later Willow smiled and shouted, "Got it!" She giggled. "See no time at all. It is a spell. The ingredients are some herbs, blessed water. The herbs get mixed with the blessed water, then we cleanse ourselves with a xylick powder, whatever that is."  
"It's an... er... spice from India. It has lots of power and an unfortunately unpleasant smell." Giles sighed.  
"Buffy has to drink the mixture." Willow continued. "That should cure her... it won't be an immediate affect though. Takes some time."  
"Right ok. Willow print out the ingredients, call Anya and tell her what to get ready for us. Cordy come with me." Xander demanded.  
"Where are we going?"  
"To tell Angel.  
  
Xander and Cordelia left the library and went to the graveyard hoping to find Angel, but he wasn't there, so they went to Buffy's house. They slowly walk upstairs, startling Dawn. They say their 'hellos' and go in Buffy's room. Angel slowly gets up and leaves the room to chat with Cordy and Xander. Xander says, "Hey Dead Boy, we have some good news. How's the Buffster doing? Better then what Cordy said I hope."   
Angel glares at Xander and firmly says, "I thought I've told you numerous times to stop calling me that. This is no time for annoying jokes." His face softens, "She's paler then me. I'm scared for her life."  
"Sorry, man I was just trying lighten the mood. Guess I kinda said it at the wrong time with Buffy being sick."  
"No ya think?" Cordelia just had to add. She looked at Angel through sencere eyes. "Angel. Giles and Willow found out what the demon is and the cure for Buffy!"  
"Is it a spell?" Angel asked.  
"Not really sure. They didn't exactly give us the details. Giles just said to get you and Buffy there right away so we can get started." Xander explained. "Cordy and I will stopby the magick shop to pick up the ingredients. Anya already knows what we need."  
Dawn heard a window open, so she went in Buffy's room and saw two kreepy figures walking to her bed. She attempted to pull the one figure away from the bed, but the demon shoved Dawn into the dresser. Angel heard the crash and Dawn's yelp. Immediately alarmed, Angel bolted up the stairs. As he entered the room, Angel heard Buffy let out a tiny, weak cry. He saw one of the Guerdor demons just outside the window, making it's escape. Angel looked outside and they were gone. His Buffy was gone. She was weak and helpless. Dying even. They were so close to curing her. But now...now what would they do? They can go to the demon's lair, but if they aren't there, how are they going to find them? If he was alive he would feel his heart racing. When he turned around Cordelia's face showed fear for Buffy, when she saw Angel's eyes get watery./stricken with tears.   
"Xander, Cordelia, go get the ingredients, bring them here and meet back at the library." Angel said quickly.  
Angel left and went back to the library and told Willow & Giles what happened. "We have to find her fast!" Angel said.  
Willow began to feel panicky. "What are we going to do? How can we find her?!" Right after she said that a light bulb lit up inside her wiccan brain. "Ooh, I know! Maybe a spell? Like a tracking spell..."  
Xander interrupted, "You mean like that cool thing you did when we were lost in the woods after we resurrected Buffy?"  
"Yeah that. That would work right Giles?"  
"I don't see why it shouldn't. If it worked for you and Xander... how did it work exactly?" Giles asked.  
"Uh...I did the spell and a bluish-white ball lead us to the magick shop..." she frowned, "But Tara helped in a way. We followed the sound of her voice."   
"Perhaps we could find a way around that... make a change in the spell, so that it would just lead us to Buffy." Giles concluded to the idea.  
Angel in a hoarse voice, he hurriedly said, "Fine let's do that! Now! It won't take long right?"  
"No, it'll just take a second." Willow solaced him by putting her hand on his and gave him a tiny smile. "Angel we're going get Buffy back and we're going cure I her."  
"Ok, Willow do the spell now?" Giles asked.  
"First call Cordelia, we'll need her."  
Shortly after Xander called Cordelia, she showed up. "Ok, we're back. Let's find Buffy." Xander shouted. Willow did the spell and they began to follow the shiny ball. It was leading them in the woodsy area. Angel started sniffing around. "I can feel her nearby."  
"You guys can feel each other?" Xander asked making a wigged face.  
"Yeah." He glanced at the area surrounding them. "And right now all I'm feeling is her being frightened and in pain."  
"They're hurting her?! Oh my god!" Willow cried out.  
"No I don't think so Willow." He smiled reassuringly and then frowned again. "Her body's in pain from the sickness. And right now it's feeling really strong."  
"Hey, the ball stopped! This must be it." Willow yelled thankfully.   
The six of them cautiously entered a dark, dank cave. Half way in there were six Guerdor Demons standing in front of them blocking their path. Not too far in the back Angel could see another figure Buffy hadn't encountered the night she had fought the demons. In front of the figure was Buffy lying on the floor surrounded by a faint yellow light that was also surrounding the strange figure. "Here are the infamous Guerdor demons." Oz stated. "Guess it's time to fight?"  
"Yeah, but do you guys see that figure behind Buffy?" Angel asked.  
"Yeah and he's putting some moves on Buffy." Xander sat flatly.  
The demons rushed at the Scoobies. And so the battle has begun. Willow and Xander took on the smallest one. Willow continually jabbing the thing with a stake and hitting it, while Xander would shove and kick it in the gut. Occasionally the demon punched Xander in the stomach making him cringe. Before the demon would make another move on him Willow jammed an axe into it's back (that Angel through to her,) killing the demon. After Xander's moment of recognition that Willow pretty much saved his life he got up brushing off his shirt.  
Oz and Cordelia worked together to fight off two demons. Cordelia sliced the demon's arm with a Celtic double fire axe. Oz punched the other demon in it's gut. Cordelia slashed the demon in the abdomen and it fell over. She then through the axe to Oz who killed his demon.  
Giles fought off a Guerdor who's skill was very lacking. It was one of them that ditched the fight with Buffy. Giles held his Lion Heart Dagger in his left hand while he punched the demon in the face. Giles switched the dagger to his right hand and swung at the demon a few times. After few exchanges of punches and kicks Giles finally thrust the dagger into the demon's heart and it fell to the ground.  
Angel was busy with two strong Guerdors. After a few punches one of the them got hold of Angel and held him while the other kept punching Angel in the gut. Giles from behind stabbed the demon that was punching Angel. "Thanks." Angel said casually.   
"Don't mention it." Giles smirked.  
Angel flipped the demon to the ground and then Giles stabbed it.   
They ran over to Buffy and the figure who seen more clearly was merely a man... warlock. "What do you want with Buffy?" Angel shouted at him. "Let her go."  
"The demons have succeeed in making The Slayer sick, but they have failed in not letting you pass them. I was kind of hoping for them to make it through long enough for me to be at least almost done." The warlock said with a British accent.  
"Stop whatever you're doing to her right now!" Giles demanded firmly.  
Cordelia held up her weapon and so did Willow, trying to look the least bit intimidating.  
"You are not in the position to make orders, children." The warlock replied. "I have the demands. First I will answer the question I know is probably boggling your little brains." He looked directly at Angel. "I'm stealing her strength...her power." He laughed. "I suppose though maybe I've take enough to sustain my life for another 2,000 years."  
Angel was about to throw his knife at the man, but his hand was frozen in place for a few seconds. "Nah-uh-uh. Let me finish! I'll let your slayer go, but you have to do something for me first." He hissed.  
"I'm not going to do anything for you!" Angel snarled back while vamping for a second.  
Buffy let out a weak moan. "Time is running out for your lovely slayer. Better listen. I will let her go, if you drink some of her blood which is the only way that I can take her soul, which I desire the most." The warlock said.  
Angel firmly, "That's never going to happen."   
Angel launched himself at the warlock. The yellow light disappeared. "Guys get Buffy out of here."   
"We can't... there's like something surrounding her that won't let us take her!" Xander yelled over sounds of fists colliding.   
Warlock laughed, "That would be because I have not given permission for her to leave. The only way she can leave is if you let me take her soul or I die."   
"Then I guess I'm really going to have to kill you right now!" Angel yelled.  
"Oh I don't think that can-" before the warlock finished his sentence Angel stuck the knife in his heart and he fell backwards.   
Angel carried Buffy to the car, stroking her hair. When they arrived at Buffy's house he carried her to her to her room and gently put her in bed. As she weakened more her moaning increased. The pain was evident in her features. Her hair was very flat. Her breathing was erratic. Angel could feel her heartbeat begin to slow. His eyes got teary and feared that she would die if they didn't do this spell soon enough! Xander and Cordy brought the ingredients for the spell up to the room. Willow and Giles cleansed themselves with the powder. They blessed the water and mixed the ingredients. Angel sat down next to Buffy and made her drink the liquid. Suddenly, Buffy's temperature skyrocketed and she could barely get a single breath out without coughing. Angel got worried and tightened his hold on Buffy's hand. Giles, Oz, Willow, Xander, and Cordy left the room except for Dawn who remained watching her sister.   
Suddenly Buffy's eyes fluttered open. She looked around and whimpered from slight pain and the bright light. "Buffy!" Angel smiles. "You're awake."  
Dawn quietly said, "Are you feeling a little better?"  
"A little." She whisperes back. "Can you dim the light a little?" Dawn did.  
Angel kissed her lightly on the head. "I'll leave you too alone." Dawn left with a big grin on her face and told the others the great news.  
"It's been a rough night, huh, but everything's ok now. We killed the demons that made you sick and that warlock." He smiled.  
"Good." She returned a faint smile. "How come I'm still sick?"  
"Although the sickness was supernatural... you still have to recover from a regular cold. Not sure why. If you don't mind I'm going to lay in bed next to you and keep you warm. I don't think I'm not going to leave your side for one second." He grinned and hopped in bed.  
"I don't mind at all!" Buffy grinned and hugged him.   
She snuggled deep into his embrace and smiled sweetly and fell asleep. Angel kissed her lips thankful that she was on her way to good health. He rubbed her back and continued kissing her and saying soothing words until he too fell into a peaceful slumber where Buffy & Angel met in their dreams. Where onliy happiness and their love was. 


End file.
